Examples of the electronic apparatus to which a USB cable can be connected include (an electronic apparatus serving as) a USB host and (an electronic apparatus serving as) a USB device.
In the case of a USB host and a USB device connected through a USB cable, the USB host mainly controls the communication between the USB host and the USB device.
The USB supports the bus power(ed) mode, and thus, a power source as well as a signal (data) can be supplied from the USB host to the USB device through the USB cable.
It should be noted that in the case of the USB, the upper limit of current that can be supplied as a power source through one USB cable is specified. In this regard, a technique that supplies a power source from the USB host to the USB device whose current consumption exceeds the specified upper limit of the USB has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).